When an individual is forced to take medication multiple times per day, having to constantly open a pill container, retrieve the necessary dosage, and then re-close the pill container can be very inconvenient. Furthermore, it can also be difficult for individuals with poor dexterity to retrieve the required dosage of medication because of the size of the pills and the designs of the pill containers. Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for a device that is adapted to quickly and conveniently dispense a measured number of pills from a pill container, without the need to remove the lid of the pill container each time the user wishes to retrieve pills therefrom.